


tension running high

by vendettaway



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettaway/pseuds/vendettaway
Summary: davey and jacky boy have a harry potter marathon at jacks apartment and things get a lil spicy





	tension running high

**Author's Note:**

> this is tiny i wrote it while doing homework and didnt realise how short it was but pls enjoy!

‘To be honest, Order of the Phoenix is probably my least favourite.’

David turned to face Jack.  _ He’s really close. _ ‘Why is that?’

Jack lowered the volume of the movie playing in front of them. ‘It’s depressing and angsty, Umbridge is in it, beloved characters die, you know, usual.’

‘That’s fair enough. Half-Blood Prince is better.’ 

Jack’s voice dropped to a low murmur. ‘Plus, that kiss with Harry and Cho is kind of shitty.’ 

David knew what was about to happen. There was no ignoring the lack of space between them; his face was an inch away from Jack’s at most. Jack’s arm was hanging over the back of the couch and his eyes were flicking between David’s own eyes and his lips. David’s heart was pounding so hard he was sure Jack could hear it.

‘Oh my god’ David breathed.  _ I can’t believe this,  _ he thought,  _ how long is this going to take? _

A confused smile flashed across Jack’s face. 

‘What?’

‘Nothing, I just- ‘ 

David trailed off, unable to finish his sentence from adrenaline. They were close - so unbearably close - and David was terrified of moving his head forward to close the gap.

He couldn’t tell who moved first. It was almost like they’d made the decision simultaneously, and before David knew it, Jack’s mouth was pressed to his. David let his eyes flutter closed and brought his hand to Jack’s waist as he kissed back. He hadn’t expected fireworks, but Jack Kelly was always full of surprises. Jack tasted like mint - no, it was that weird strawberry-mint gum he liked. David’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Jack’s hand cup his cheek and slide down to rest on his chest. He pushed David’s shoulders back into the couch, swinging a leg over his lap so he was straddling him.

It was a messy kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated and so, so perfect. So perfect, in fact, that David forgot to breathe, having to pull away from Jack to gasp for air.

‘Sorry, I just- I need to breathe’, David said, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Jack snorted. ‘You know you can breathe through your nose, Davey.’

‘I know, but I forgot.’

‘You forgot?’

‘To breathe, yes.’ David buried his head in Jack’s chest. ‘I’m so embarrassing.’

‘Hey, Davey,’ Jack lifted David’s face to look at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. ‘That’s okay, you catch your breath, I’ll keep going.’

David furrowed his brow, barely having time to process what was being said before he felt Jack’s mouth on his neck, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses down to his collarbone.  _ So much for catching my breath _ , he thought. He brought his hands up to the back of Jack’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Jack pressed kisses to his neck, moving his mouth up to David's jaw. He let out a surprised ‘oh’ as Jack lightly bit at the skin just below his jawline. 

‘Did that hurt? Should I stop?’, Jack asked quickly, pulling away.

‘No, no,’ David stammered, ‘keep going. Do- do it again.’

Jack smirked. ‘At your service.’

He latched on to David’s neck again and sucked, undoubtedly creating what would become a hickey sooner or later. David couldn’t care less - he noticed Jack’s hips started to move ever so slightly above his, and his brain went to mush. He grabbed Jack’s face and pressed their lips together again, more urgent this time, and Jack moaned into David’s mouth. Something tightened in David’s stomach and his hands flew to Jack’s hips, still kissing him with abandon. Jack started grinding down into David’s lap.  _ Cause of death; extreme arousal _ , he thought as Jack teased the growing strain in his pants. David let his hands slide up Jack’s shirt and was about to lift it up when-

_ Click. _

Fuck.

‘I’m gonna call Spot and tell him he owes me twenty dollars.’ 

Race was standing in the doorway of his and Jack’s living room, holding his phone up and wearing a particularly Race-esque grin.  _ Fuck. _

‘Oh god, Race, you fucker, delete the photo right now.’ Jack said as he leapt off David and ran towards his friend. 

‘Not a chance, Cowboy,’ he taunted, dancing away with his phone high in the air.

David buried his head in hands. He was never going to live this down - thank god Race couldn’t see his boner when he walked in. He heard Race laughing and the sound of things being accidentally hit off counters from the kitchen. His head perked up when Jack jogged back into the room and squatted down in front of him, panting.

‘Let me take care of this real quick, Davey,’ he whispered, giving David a quick peck. David’s cheeks went hot.  _ Really? Right now you blush, after what just happened? _

‘I’m sending it to Spot and Crutchie!’ Race yelled from the kitchen. Jack rolled his eyes.

‘I gotta go kick his ass. I promise we’ll get right back to where we were.’

David leaned forward and kissed Jack again. ‘Sounds good. Go save what’s left of my dignity. I’ll wait.’ he said, gesturing towards the TV. 

Jack gave him another of his award-winning smirks and got up to go and chase Race.

David had never been more impatient in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you enjoyed!! love ya


End file.
